A Road Not Treaded
by Plum De Plume
Summary: [OC] A strange yellow hedgehog appears, bruised and battered. What ties does he hold to Sonic, and why is he so familiar to Teila? The past comes to the present.. or is it reverse? Rated for slight cursing and suggestive dialogue.


Infatuation -  
.. And another one bites the dust. :D; This time I kill Marc's character, Cinossu, with my lurve. I felt like making a story with him in it, soo... yeah. Teila Fox ©) Allison Mc., Cinossu ©) Marc Go. (MARC A GO-GO!) I love you honey :3 -

Infatuation

--

Deep within the jungles of the Mystic Ruins, there was a lone hedgehog making his way through the greenery. He was a golden yellow in color, but was mostly covered by various cuts and bruises. He staggered, leaning on the trees, one of his arms hanging limply at his side . However, in his hand there was a yellow emerald, catching the reflection of the evening sun. He sighed tiredly, looking up at the sky. Only one thing registered in his mind.

".. Well, this sucks."

He sighed and continued on, his pace slowing down, his head drooping more. It was getting dark fast, and he did not feel like spending a night in this place. He was no fool; he knew how badly he was injured, for he wanted to find a safer place, and hope that he wakes up alive.

"There's gotta be some civilization around here somewhere.. I've been wandering for 2 days, though.."

Unfortunately, he was unaware that he was walking straight to a cliff edge, his minded clouded by thoughts.  
--

"YAHOOOO!"

A loud cry echoed through the high cliffs of the Mystic Ruins, disturbing the peace of the night. A young fox girl was grinning with joy as she fell from the sky. Her eyes were covered with red goggles to protect them against the intense pressure. Her jacket that was normally closed was now wide open, thrown back by the wind, and her short hair whipped back wildly. She wasn't using a board or anything; no parachute, either. No, she simply was falling. How did she manage to survive these things?

Well, that was her secret.

While she was having her "fun", the fox girl saw something yellow among the greenery of the jungle.

"Eh?" She took off her goggles and twisted her body so that she was looking at it upside down. She blinked.

".. Heeeey.. it kinda looks like Sonic who had a fight with a can of golden yellow paint, and lost." She grinned at her own joke, but her grin faded as she saw the yellowness stagger and swerve..

.. Right off the edge of a cliff.

"Oh no! I'll save you"  
--

The yellow hedgehog, now half unconscious, felt himself stepping off of the cliff. However, he was unable to do anything about it; it's not like he was going to die or anything..

.. Right?

He heard a yell and cracked one eye open, immediately becoming dizzy by the speed of the fall, he saw an orange.. thing, looking as if its arms were stretched out towards him.

'Maybe it's a badnik?' He thought. 'No, a badnik doesn't really move like that.. or maybe they do in this reality? Whatever..'

He opened both eyes and closed them again, finally unconscious.. but before he did, he managed to catch a glimpse of the orange again. It turned out to be a fox.. falling from the sky? He stared at her for a few seconds, taking in her large strange blue eyes, her ears, her face.

'Maybe I did really die and an angel is coming to get me..'

He passed out.  
--

'Oh wow, it is a hedgehog.. oh! He opened his eyes!'

She blinked and blushed slightly as she stared right into intense crimson eyes, almost as if they pierced her soul. She then watched as his eyes rolled back and he fainted. With a sigh she gathered him up in her arms in mid air, looking down at the ground.

"At least I don't have to explain this.."

She closed her eyes as they nearly reached the ground. Suddenly, about an inch or two from the ground they stopped, frozen in the air. With a smile she hopped once and lightly touched the ground. Congratulating herself (she's been practicing!), she turned her attention to the matter at hand. She held him up by the arms, wincing as his weight leaned over her somewhat petite form (well, she is the shortest next to Tails). She finally set him on the ground and looked him over, observing all of his bruises.

".. He went through something bad.." She murmured as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the small cut on his cheek.

".. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?"

Shaking her head furiously, she stood up and started to drag him away. She gritted her teeth.

"This would be a good time for somebody to be here to help me.. or if we were on higher elevation. Then, it wouldn't be so bad.. oh well, I might as well help him. Maybe he'll give me something in return.." 

And with that, she dragged/carried him to the train station.

"Ugh.. "

With a groan, the yellow hedgehog opened his eyes. He stared blankly at the light yellow ceiling, a fan slowly rotating. He then close his eyes.

Then he opened them again, more alert. "Where am I?" He sat up and looked around. Well, wherever he was, it wasn't that neat. There were comic books and empty soda cans (It looked like.. pineapple soda cans?), empty video game boxes and sports equipment, strewn all over the floor. Shoes were thrown in the corner, and he blinked as he saw a bra hanging out of a drawer.

".. Okay, it's a girl's room obviously.. but who? And where's Tails?" He looked down and blushed slightly. ".. And where's my shirt?"

He saw that all of his cuts were cleaned and bandaged. He was about to sit up when he heard somebody singing in the other room. As the voice drew closer, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.  
--

"Bagel time, bagel time! Everything bagels, sesame bagels, all are yummy for meee!"

Singing to herself, she kicked the door opened, carrying two large bags, bagels toppling onto the floor. She set them down on the already messy desk besides her and strolled to the bed, looking at the bandaged hedgehog in the bed with an intense stare. Feeling two eyes on him, the hedgehog wondered how long she would stare. Suddenly, he felt a hand resting on his cheek, fingers running across his face.

".. Kiwa moten Cinos-keni, muzuru ai nita yo.."

With a gasp, he opened his eyes, only to find a young fox girl, maybe a year younger than he was looking at him with such a look that made him stare back. He noticed that her hair, cut short and in odd layers, fell over one of her eyes. Her ears twitched at the sound of his gasp, and her fingers froze on his face. They blinked at each other for a few seconds more before the fox broke into a blush, clutching her hand to her chest.

"H-how much did you hear!" The hedgehog blinked. "Um--"

"HEY! You should learn to say at least thank you! Just for that, you're not getting a bagel! I saved your yellow spiny butt back there! I mean, who falls off of a cliff?"

".. Ah, than--"

"Oh no no no, I was just doing what anyone would do, not like I have any specific interest in you; not like you're SPECIAL or something.."

The hedgehog frowned and opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a bright smile that seemed so relaxed and happy, it contradicted all of the yelling and ranting she just did.

"My name is Teila. Teila Fox. Pleasure to meet you.. haha, well, not really. But that's okay! What's your name, spiny?"

"Erm. Cinossu." He blinked at her and scratched his head, touching the bandages with a wince.

"Hey, stop poking those, you got a lot of bruises, seems like you got beat up by something.."

At once Cinossu looked up at her, a look of slightly frustration on his face before looking down again, he winced as he remembered.  
ooooooo Flashback ooooooo "Shit, there's too many of them!"

He cursed and sent a flying kick to one of the egg-robos, knocking it over and putting it out of commission. He hissed in pain as one of the machines sliced him in the side, sending him flying into the scrap metal that were egg-robos. Ignoring the blood trickling down his side, he sent himself crashing into the nearest egg-robo, hearing the sound of twisting metal and the splattering of oil. He tumbled a few feet away, ending up face down, panting harshly as he struggled to sit up. He tilted his head to look at his handy work with a little smirk before a frown setting on his face once more.

"Time to get back what's mine."

"Cinos! Hey, are you okay?"

He blinked and turned his head to see his friend, overalls covered in oil and one of the straps slipping off of the shoulder. She grinned as she looked him over, shaking her head and idly tapping her ever-present wrench lightly against her forehead.

"You gotta stop trying to destroy everything at once, you're not even fully healed from the last fight and here you are. Oh well, I guess I understand why.." With a sigh she helped him up, frowning at the extent of his injuries as a drop of blood dripped onto the ground. "Cinos.."

"Don't. I have to get it back.. I have to. If I don't, the entire world is in deep trouble.. I gotta get back that emerald!"

ooooooo

"Er.. Yeah.. Beat up.." He frowned and clutched his side absentmindedly as silence flooded the room.

".. Well, that sucks."

Cinossu looked up with a quizzical look on his face, blinking at her bluntness. ".. W-what?"

"You shouldn't let others bully you, no way!" She expressed this with a stiff nod, crossing her arms in front her chest and frowning. Silence followed.

".. But we'll worry about that later." She dropped her arms and stood up, stretching out. "You need rest, I'm not sure what really happened... but.. Well, er. You look strong.. You remind me of my friend, Sonic, a little."

Cinossu lifted an eyebrow at this before he looked down at his hands, his eyes widening with realization. He lifted his head up, his brow furrowed.

".. Did you find an emerald with me?"

Teila blinked and tilted her head. "An emerald? No.."

"Shit.. not again.." He sat up and hissed in pain. "I have to go find it. Thanks for your hospitality, but I really must go.." He stood up and staggered to the door, his face distorted with pain.

"Wait just a second!"

He blinked and turned around, his hand on the doorknob. "What?" 

She walked over to him, looked him up and down, and frowned. She then raised a finger.

".. What is it–ow!" He cursed under his breath and collapsed on his knees, clutching his side where she poked him. He glared at her as she still held up her little finger as if it was a dangerous weapon.

".. Yeah, as I thought. You're not going anywhere. I'll go out and look for you."

"No." He proceeded to stand up again, only to be poked again and sent to the floor once more. "Ow! Stop that!"

She glared right back at him and waved her finger. "Nope. You stay. I go. Don't make me use this again.. " she said with a little wave. He grimaced and glared at her.

"But I–"

"It's a yellow emerald, right? About the size of a chaos emerald, maybe a wee bit smaller, but shares resemblance."

".. I didn't tell you what it looked like.. " He gave her a suspicious look. She blinked, sweat dropped, and started laughing hysterically.

"Haha, you're so stupid! I can't believe I was right, boy am I good at guessing, ahahaha! Ahem, er.. Uh, I'll be going now." She grabbed her glasses from the table and set them on top of her head.

Cinos blinked and reached out to her. "Now wait a minute–

"Treat yourself to a bagel!" She waved and walked.. well, more like ran, to the door, closing it with a slam that shook everything. Once she was outside the door she slid against it, giving off a silent sigh. "That was too close, Tei.. Watch your mouth."

Cinossu stared at the door for a few more minutes before sighing, finding his way back to the bed, grabbing one of the bagels with a grumble.

"How did she know.. And she said she wasn't going to let me have one of these bagels.." He sighed as he took a small bite of it, his eyes looking up in thought..

"She looks a lot like.. Well, I think she looks like.. her. I hardly remember that reality, anyway.. " He sighed.

"What a strange girl."

Chapter 2 coming whenever I feel like it. :D Proof-reading is for losers and smart people (did that make sense?) . Read and review, I accept anything.

Ally: pumps fist in the air Chapter 1 done! ;;

Stuffed animal: I thought it was supposed to be a one-shot. :

Ally: Shut up and die, I don't talk to stuffed animals! I hope Marc like this. 


End file.
